moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Goon: Last of the Enforcers
Goon: Last of the Enforcers is a Canadian-American sports comedy film directed by Jay Baruchel, starring Seann William Scott, Jay Baruchel, Alison Pill, Liev Schreiber, Wyatt Russell, Marc-Andre Grodin, Kim Coates and Elisha Cuthbert. It is the sequel to the 2011 film Goon. Plot During a pro lockout, Doug "The Thug" Glatt's (Seann William Scott) team, the Halifax Highlanders, unites with a bunch of new players. Cast *Seann William Scott as Doug "The Thug" Glatt *Liev Schreiber as Ross "The Boss" Rhea *Alison Pill as Eva Glatt *Jay Baruchel as Pat *Wyatt Russell as Anders Cain *Marc-André Grondin as Xavier LaFlamme *Kim Coates as Coach Ronnie Hortense *Eugene Levy as Dr. Glatt *David Paetkau as Ira Glatt *Jonathan Cherry as Goaltender Marco "Belchie" Belchior *Karl Graboshas as Oleg *George Tchortov as Evgeni *Elisha Cuthbert as Mary *James Duthie *T.J. Miller *Tyler Seguin *Michael Del Zotto *Brandon Prust *Colton Orr *Georges Laraque *George Parros Production On September 24, 2012, it was announced that Jay Baruchel would be returning to write the sequel of the 2011 film "Goon" along with Jesse Chabot while Michael Dowse was set to return to direct the film and Evan Goldberg to produce. On May 15, 2015, it was announced that Baruchel would make his directorial debut on the film, titled "Goon: Last of the Enforcers" and would also return as a star to play the role of Pat while Seann William Scott would also return to play the role of the hockey enforcer, Doug "The Thug" Glatt. Goldberg would be executive producer while David Gross, Jesse Shapira, Jeff Arkuss and Andre Rouleau would be producers on the film. On June 8, 2015, Elisha Cuthbert joined the cast of the film along with the returning cast of Liev Schreiber and Alison Pill from the first film. On June 10, 2015, the complete cast of the film was announced by Entertainment One, Wyatt Russell was set to play Anders Cain, a volatile young captain of the Halifax Highlanders, Marc-André Grondin to play a superstar Xavier LaFlamme, Kim Coates as Highlanders coach Ronnie Hortense, Pill would star as Glatt's love interest Eva and Schreiber as Ross "The Boss" Rhea while Cuthbert would play Mary, the outlandish sister of Pill's character Eva, who is now married to Doug the Thug. In a tweet on July 7, 2015 from the set of the film, TSN's Sportscaster James Duthie revealed that he and T.J. Miller were cast to play the sportscasters in the film. On July 23, 2015, real NHL players Tyler Seguin and Michael Del Zotto were spotted on the set during filming along with Scott. On August 7, 2015, a tweet by Georges Laraque stated that he was headed to the set with Colton Orr and George Parros. Filming The principal photography on the film began on June 22, 2015 in Toronto, Ontario. Baruchel also tweeted the photo of the cast from the set. In late-June, the filming was taking place in Hamilton, Ontario's Corktown area, the Barrie Molson Centre in Barrie in July till August 13, 2015 and near Bayfront Park in Hamilton. Box Office Critical Reception Theatrical Trailer Category:Sports films Category:Sports comedy films Category:Sequels Category:Ice hockey films